The Walking Walker
by Lyc0ris
Summary: At the shade of white or the temptest of black, a walker's role is just to walk. His heart is matter no more, and thus he's falling even deeper. sorry for the confusing summary. Chapter 3 uploaded. PLEASE DO NOT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

My first D. Gray Man fanfic. As you can see, my grammar isn't as good as you maybe expected. I truly apologize for your inconvenient.

Thank you for reading, I wish you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

It was dark. Young Allen Walker couldn't see anything beside himself and that man.

_Mana,_

Allen silently held up tears that were starting to leaked out of those silver-gray eyes.

_Mana, I've made up my mind._

It was really dark; the aura was thickening with grief and sorrow. Just like his mind.

_I won't stop walking, on my path as an exorcist. _

The older man stayed to stand silently behind Allen. No one will ever know his expression. Was it sad? Anger? Grief? Nobody know, and nobody ever will. One thing was sure, he did speak.

"Then, continue yourself to drown, to the world of black and white."

It wasn't sure that the answer was the same as what Allen's expected. However, as the silence went on, the young white-haired kid couldn't hold his emotion anymore, as the tears went down his face.

And so, the Walker walked again..

* * *

SPLASH!

Willingly or not, 15 years old Allen Walker woke up and ended his sorrow dream, thanks to a bucket of cold water that his comrade Lavi has splashed him with.

"Good morning!" said the orange-haired exorcist. "Although it nearly isn't morning anymore."

The gray eyes twitched with annoyance. "What a very sweet way to say good morning, Lavi! Couldn't you find another softer way to wake someone up?"

"Well, you slept like a baby so..." Lavi answered cheerfully as ever.

"And how in the world could you enter my room? I'm sure I've locked it last night." But as soon as he saw a black, small, metal hairpin in Lavi's hand, he knew the answer. "Never mind. So, what does bring you here?" asked Allen while cleaning his soaked bed and changing his clothes.

The answer was the usual answer, "Komui called us, but we thought you won't want to lose breakfast so I was sent to wake you up."

"Which you did terribly.."

"At least it was a success, isn't it? I should proud of myself. Not many beings in this world who could do it as smoothly as me." True, Allen's infamous sleeping habit was already known inside the Order, and nowadays, it's getting harder to wake him up. Only few that was able to wake him up without wasting time, including Lavi and Timcanpy. But no one can beat Cross. Now that he back to the Order, Allen would wake up immediately if he sense the presence of his master in 10 meters radius, like a radar that works with instinct.

The gray eyed Walker was confused. Lately, he has been getting dreams like that. He's afraid that was a sign. A sign that something would happen. And he's afraid too, that the something wouldn't be the good one. Aside from that, the moment in the dream was the source of a small ripple of doubt in his mind. 'The world of black and white' isn't as simple as just some words to define his unique vision of his unique eyes. _It has to be something more than that._ Unfortunately, the young exorcist hadn't catch the meaning, despite that the answer was seemly easy and close to him, yet his mind seemed to be in a blurry fog. He himself couldn't see it clearly.

_Mana.._

He missed him, his foster father. The one who taught him about the importance of life. The one who give him his first feeling of comfort and the warmth of love. The only one who he considered as his only family. The one who told him to keep walking, no matter what happen out and inside him, until his death. And so he carried on the massage, as if that was his fate.

But sometimes, he felt that so-called fate was indeed a burden. It infected his whole way of life. Every step he took contains the responsibility. And his life goes on with more responsibility that seemed to be his destiny. As if his capability to accommodate with the Edge End and his curse eye wasn't enough, he's given the title 'Destroyer of Time' who bears the hopes of whole world that waited to be saved from the destruction by the Millennium Earl. And lately, another important title was given to him, 'The Musician'.

He can't stop walking, even just for a while to rest up a bit. Although when he's exhausted, or even hurt. No, he couldn't, or to be exact, he's forbidden to doing so. And as time and his life go on, he's continue to falling deeper and deeper, to the world of black and white.

* * *

"Allen-kun.. Hey, Allen-kun.. MOYASHI-kun!!"

Allen was forced back to reality at the last call. In fact, he nearly jumped. Then he saw the pouting face of his Chinese comrade. "Ah.. Lenalee."

"I've been calling you for ages! Honestly Allen-kun, you haven't woken up completely, have you?" then she giggled, "But you reacted quite fast when I called you bean sprout. Guess you really like the nickname, huh?"

"Not you too, Lenalee... It's no fair; you did call me much more loudly with that 'name'...," sighed Allen. The Chinese exorcist giggled softly in respond. They were in the dining room, now that the breakfast time was nearly over, the room was nearly empty. In fact, they were just six or seven other people aside Allen and Lenalee.

"So, Lenalee," asked the white haired youth, "Why did you call me?"

"Isn't it quite obvious?" she pointed at the dining table in front of Allen, "Your so-called breakfast has arrived, it's best to eat the while they're still hot, isn't it?"

"Already? Oh you're right, wonder why I didn't notice them." The curse bearer looked at the mountains of food, "Jervy is really an unbelievable great chef, isn't he? Normal chef would spends days making these great tasted foods in this amount, right?" The he started to digging in.

"What is more amazing is that you could finish them within breakfast time. Normal people would take months to do it.."muttered Lenalee. Although Allen has been there quite a time now, some of his comrades still find it hard to accept the fact that the youngest exorcist was actually the only reason why their kitchen outcome was increasing dramatically.

* * *

Later after breakfast time, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were in the supervisor office, a big room that resembles a private library, if only there're no mountains of paper everywhere. Their self-proclaimed chief of the scientist department, Komui Lee, was looking at them though his glasses.

"So," said Komui with his rare serious voice, "You four already understand the mission?"

"Yes," answered the quartet with almost perfect unison.

"Although I am not sure whether this idiot sprout is listening at all," muttered Kanda loud enough for Allen to hear. He was, actually didn't put his attention to Komui. His mind was again, distracted by his earliest dream.

"I am listening, thank you for your attention at me," replied Allen sarcastically. "And by the way, just for some information for your dumb head, my name is ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N. Seriously, you should take a check up for that dumb memorize ability."

"Che, I guess an idiot sprout isn't worthy to ask for a better name. A bean sprout should be called bean sprout."

And so, all the rest could do was just watched hopelessly for the two "best friends" to began their routine "activities".

They're just listening to the briefing of another mission. The mission was quite simple; investigate the disappearance of people at a small village. Usually, one or two exorcist would be enough to this kind of simple mission, however, with the recent development of event, strategy changed. Even a small mission shouldn't be underestimated.

"Then, you'll leave after noon." Then Komui decided to end his serious attitude, "Believe me, it's really hard to see you all go out and facing dangers in the outside world, especially you, my beloved little Lenaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!" With quite an effort, Lenalee tried to release herself from his brother's bear hug.

"Honestly, Brother... You don't have to worry about me; you have repaired my Dark Boots, haven't you? No need to worry, we'll be fine," sighed the unruly short haired girl.

"No, my dear... It's not the Dark Boots that I'm worrying, it's you purity..." whined the Chief again," There's no guaranty that you'll be save from that womanizer..."

"Huh?!" At this point, Allen had some kind of... well... bad feeling. His face paled. "Don't tell me that..."

The older Lee looked annoyed, "Well, at this state, any mission could be seriously dangerous; we can't afford to lose anymore exorcist, so..."

The door was calmly opened, then some gentle footsteps could be heard toward them, along with a familiar scent of smoke and slightly perfume of the only general who was a heavy smoker and womanizer, along with his best companion, the golden flying canary, TImcanpy. Only Allen's face turned completely white in horror. Kanda tried to giving him his best glare, but it seemed to be futile. Lavi grinned, or smirked to be exactly.

"So, want it or not, I should spare my time to accompany you filthy kids." General Cross Marian finished the supervisor's sentences. Then he continued, "Of course I am not talking about you, Lenalee. Even the faintest scent of your beauty is more worthy than the whole of my idiot apprentice there" Lenalee was forced to bring out her best smile for the red-head general. She was determined to not let go of Cross, which means they have to search for him again. That would mean the nights of terror would come back, the nights when their life were on the edge of dead valley.

* * *

As his comrades waiting for the general to arrive on the wooden canoe, the youngest exorcist was once again lost in his own thoughts.

_Mana,_

_I've made up my mind._

_For your sake, now I'm no longer human._

_I'm a weapon, just like those AKUMA._

_I exist for them. Saving them aren't my wants anymore, it's a need for me._

_That's the path you want me to take._

_Right? Is that right, Mana?_

_Tell me, Mana, give me the answer. I just want to make sure of that._

_Mana,_

_I miss you._

"Hey you idiot apprentice," the general called. Allen reluctantly raised his head only to saw two heavy cases were thrown at him. He nearly fell back at the sudden weight at his hands.

"Wh..what's that for, Master?"

Cross smacked his apprentice's head as an obvious sign of annoyance. "Don't tell me you've gotten your head too big to remember your duty as my idiot apprentice. Carry my bags. Surely you haven't forgotten how to do that, have you?"

Allen growled silently as a sign of defeat. 3 years of living hell with the General was enough to crave a horrifying memory of his master in his brain for eternity. Sometimes he even wonders why he could survive it.

His comrades, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, watched with slightly amazement. 'No wonder Allen was so horrified when anyone mentioned his master, they thought. Although Kanda couldn't help but smirked. For the first time of his life, he was gracing the fact that he had Tiedoll as his master. Bad luck for him, the little bean sprout saw it, and sent him a death glare in return. For quite a time, even when the group has boarded the comfortable first-class compartment on the train, the two 'best-friends' still enjoyed their time sharing their best death glare to each other. The rest watched with some 'it-can't-be-helped-sighs'. And so, as expected, eventually, the glaring-competition grew and evolved to a words-battle.

"You Bakanda! Could the Mighty Bakanda-sama, just mind his own business just for only a minute?!" barked Allen.

"Same goes to you, damned bean sprout!"

"It's Allen! Even the most idiot person in the world should have his limit of idiocy, to not remember even a single name; you really are a high class idiot, aren't you?"

"What a very nice attitude, you cursed bean sprout!"

Allen gasped at Kanda's answer. His face fell. He knew that the silky haired exorcist was just (maybe) joking, or in another word, he's not serious at all; just saying random things to pissed his enemy in word's battle, in this case, it's him, Allen. But the so-called-bean sprout's brain processed it as a very critical attack to his feeling.

"Oi, what the hell is it now, bean sprout?" Kanda noticed the change of heart in his rival.

"Oh.. it's… nothing, never mind. Sorry Kanda, I think I just… some kind of tired, yeah," answered the gray-eyed exorcist reluctantly, again lost in his thought.

"Go to sleep then. You'd better remember that if you become a hindrance in the coming battle, I won't even think of helping you," said the Mugen-wielder. Allen smiled silently. His rival was really has such an odd way to show his care…

"What are you staring at, Bean sprout? Go to your damned sleep before I changed my mind and decided to warming myself up with sliced you and give you to Jervy. He's lacking of bean sprouts stock nowadays, you know?"

…or maybe not. Allen sighed secretly without taking risk of be seen by his bloodthirsty comrade. He closed his eyes, took a graceful chance to rest a bit before the could-be-dangerous mission up ahead. It's not like he has been had some peaceful sleep in these past few days. Kanda turned to face the window, looking aimlessly to the moving landscape while lost in his own thought, and eventually, fell asleep in boredom. Fortunately, their other comrades have fallen asleep too, they never saw that moment when Kanda rea. lized something wrong with the little bean sprout alike.

Except two, the half masked general was watching silently, unnoticed by both Kanda and Allen and the flying little gold golf ball shaped golem on his shoulder.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue, end.

* * *

Sorry it was short. Actually I'm currently busy with the flood of school assignment, not to mention the usual, everyday writer block too, which could be healed only by some reviews. So this story will updated in slow pace. However, it probably could be helped by your review, readers.

Praises or flames, or maybe just a single line to encourage me to continue the story, I'll accept it gracefully as long as it's reasonable.

Thx.


	2. Fearful Fever

Reviews' reply: Thank you very much for those who had reviewed the first chapter, I mean it.

chaos key: Thanks for being my very first reviewer. Here is the second chapter, hope you'll enjoy it, too.

orenji: Thank you. I hope this chapter will satisfied you.

God of Laundry Basket: Real thanks for your long review, which I very appraciate. I agreed with your idea, you can expect it in the next chapters. (Sorry if it isn't in this one)

Note: This story is kinda like AU where Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda get their weapon repaired after the Ark incident and Allen wasn't put under inspection.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Chapter 2: Fearful Fever

* * *

"Eehh... So this is the Disappear Village, huh?" commented Allen when they stopped on a small hill where you could see the entire village from. The entrance was just below the hill. The village was unexpectedly smaller than what they're expected. So small that even it didn't have any name before. Later, when the abnormality rumor was spread, people just simply give the village a nickname based on it.

"It's so silent, I wonder if all people here have already disappeared…" said Lenalee, "It's kinda creepy."

Lavi grinned, "Yeah, and suddenly there's a cold hand grasping on your shoulder without its owner, and then there's bizarre sound out of nowhere says: Aaaarrrggggh……!"

"Stop that, Lavi. You'll make the air felt creepier now," pouted the Chinese exorcist.

"Oh, are you scared, Lenalee? Don't worry, even if there're ghosts, they'll be scared of the light of your beauty." General Cross said with an assuring eye (while the other eye couldn't be seen behind his mask)

"Master, if you have some energy to flirt, why can't you bring your own bags?" growled the young bean sprout in the sound volume level of a whisper. He was carrying two really heavy suitcases, each in his right and left hand. However, nobody dared to guess, let alone ask what's in them.

Unfortunately, the red-haired general had quite good hearing. "Hmm? Did you say something, my idiot apprentice?"

"Nothing, Master! You're just hearing things!"

"Can we just move forward instead of wasting time here?" Said Kanda, who was losing his patience. The silky-haired exorcist was definitely not the type of person who couldn't take jokes, especially in a mission. Unfortunately for Kanda, there's a person who is practically the opposite of him. Who else he is if not…

Lavi grinned even broader than before, "O-ow, Yuu-chan is getting angry! Okay people, it's time to pack your things and get ready for…RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" The orange-head was really running for his life when Kanda took his Mugen and started to chase him in order to separate the rabbit's head from its neck. With a unison sigh, Cross, Allen, and Lenalee followed them toward the village.

* * *

Like Lenalee said, the village was indeed creepy, if not bizarre. All doors and windows were closed, all light were off. Yes, the sun had already set; however, it wasn't past the bedtime. You could say that the time at that time was between 8 or 9 in the evening, when people, at least the adults were still awake normally. But in this case, it's just like they're already asleep, no, even for an asleep village, the aura was simply too.. empty. So void, like if there's nobody there, even the finder who called the HQ before to report the anomalies. Frankly speaking, it was bizarre enough to stop Lavi and Kanda from their routine activity and realized something wrong.

"Now, then. What should we do now?" asked Lavi. When there's no finder, it's indeed hard to decide the next moves without any further information. "Think that we should split and search for more info?"

Later, Allen and Lenalee were walking in the street, Timcanpy was flying above them. Apparently, it's decided that they split into two groups. All the boys agreed that it'll be quite risky to let Cross be alone with Lenalee, so Kanda and Lavi sacrificed themselves to accompany the general while Allen, who was rather went alone than be with his master, be with Lenalee and Timcanpy.

* * *

"Tim, do you see anything from above?" asked the unruly-haired female exorcist. Timcanpy shook its head… sorry, I mean, its body. Lenalee sighed, and they walked again. So far, as expected, they haven't seen anyone.

Allen was unnoticeably silent. In fact, he didn't really put his mind in the mission. He was sweating a lot, although he didn't carry Cross' suitcase anymore. Allen handed it over to Kanda, much to the swordsman's annoyance. Strangely enough, he didn't complain as much as the usual. Allen felt dizzy, although he has enough breakfast this morning. He felt the air was cold, although the exorcist uniform was made to give the exorcist enough warmth, normally. His thoughts were haunting his mind, again.

_Mana..._

_I'm tired, I'm feeling dizzy..._

_I want to rest, just for awhile,_

_Can I? Or can't I?_

"Allen kun? What's wrong with you?" said Lenalee worriedly, when she noticed the unusually silence from her comrade.

"Huh?" Allen woke up from his trance, "Oh, it's nothing, Lenalee. What did you say before?"

"I asked you whether we should try to knock the door and see if there's anyone here. Sure, it'll be kinda rough to disturb the villager's sleep. But at least we'll know the situation." Lenalee repeated her idea patiently. She also know there's something unusual with Allen, but she knew that even if she asked, the white haired boy would just smile and say something like, 'It's nothing' or 'I'm fine', no matter what he felt. Right now, she'll just keep an eye for him, for now.

"Oh, good idea. We should try it, I guess."

* * *

Knock, knock. Two times, three times, four, five… No answer. One house,two,three, and finally all house on that street. No one answered, no sign of life.

"This is the last one." Allen knocked on the wooden door with his left hand. "Excuse us, sorry if we disturb your sleep. Anybody here?"

No answer, again. Both Lenalee and Timcanpy sighed. Suddenly the cursed left eye of Allen activating itself with a buzzing mechanical sound. Ten men appeared in the edge of the deserted street, moving like some zombies walking. As Allen's eye scanned them, one by one, their skin ripped, and some mechanical balloon burst out. AKUMA, the weapon of the Millennium Earl.

Without any command, Allen and Lenalee invoke their anti-AKUMA weapon, "Innocence, invoke!" said them in almost perfect unison.

With some light-bullets, Allen exterminated half of the AKUMA group.

"Enbu:Kirikaze!" Lenalee made a wave of whirlwind to kill the rest. But neither of them let out a sigh of relief. Much to their amazement, at least there're fifty AKUMA's, level one AND two appeared from each edge of the street, blocking their way out.

* * *

On the other team, neither of them was happy with this group's members. Cross was definitely not interested in boys, and if Kanda was pleased of having Lavi in his team, it means he's crazy enough to swallow his own Mugen. Lavi was sure having "fun" with the fact that the mighty Yuu Kanda was carrying some suitcases like a slave.

Instead of knocking on the door, Kanda knocked them OFF the houses. But still, nobody complained, which was a strong prove that nobody there.

"I wonder if they're on a holiday trip. Bet they won't be pleased when they found out that their houses are door less now," commented Lavi, "Honestly, Yuu-chan. Why can't you just knocking the door gently and ask 'anybody home?' politely like a normal human?"

"Shut up or your head will be the next thing I knock off," spat Kanda. The truth was that he had a bad feeling about this mission and wanted to finish it as quick as they could. Suddenly some AKUMA appeared from behind the house onto the sky, circling them.

"Oh, at least now we have some real things to knock off," said Lavi as they saw an enormous amount of AKUMA flying above them, "Care to show off your ability, General?"

"Hmph, mice should be done by mice," the general stayed silence while Lavi and Kanda invoke their weapons and attacked the mechanical weapons. However, when a level two AKUMA managed to reach his place, he invoked the Judgment and destroyed the AKUMA with one shot effortlessly.

"Kaichuu Ichigen!" One swarm of hell's bug eliminated ten AKUMAs in a row. Kanda landed on a rooftop, then he saw an explosion from another side of the Disappear Village.

"That must be Allen and Lenalee's group," guessed Lavi correctly. "Whoa! The AKUMA on that side is much more than us!" In fact, more AKUMA were heading on that way.

"Just leave them to Lenalee and the damned bean sprout, and mind our own business!" once again, Kanda used his Kaichuu Ichigen to eliminated some AKUMA behind Lavi's neck.

Cross took care of the AKUMA below them mercilessly, and begun to invade the sky battle area. The amount of the AKUMA's reinforcement was enormous too. Suddenly they heard a scream from the other side of village.

"It's Allen's voice! Damn.." without any argument Lavi jumped off to the direction of the voice, "General, Yuu-chan, take care of this side!"

"That idiot apprentice, causing trouble here and there…" growled Cross.

"I agree, Sir" Kanda agreed with the general for the first time of his life.

* * *

Much or less 5 minutes before….

Allen and Lenalee were fighting the AKUMA endlessly. Lenalee was busy with some level 2 while Allen took care of level 1 and two of level 2. Strangely enough, the youngest exorcist's moves felt heavier than usual. _My body.. I feel it doesn't obey my brain.._

Allen was soaked with sweat, and his eyes were starting to get blurry. His aiming wasn't as perfect as usual. The AKUMA seemed to be quicker than usual, avoiding his light bullets and claw attacks.

"Pitiful exorcist! Oh, how I enjoy to kill weaklings like this" mocked an AKUMA while it grabbed Allen by its own big metal claw, choking the exorcist.

"Damn…" the bean sprout's head became dizzier than before. Without thinking, he aimed his weapon at the claw that holding his body and shot. The AKUMA exploded, and the explosion damaged him as well. Unable to hold on anymore, Allen screamed while his world blackened.

The level 1 AKUMA's didn't waste the chance to target the falling white haired exorcist. Fortunately, just when they're about to shoot, a windwhirl swept them, destroyed them in a row. The Chinese female exorcist jumped across the rooftop and grabbed her comrade before the unconscious boy's body slammed the ground. Lenalee kicked some more level 2 while carrying Allen, although she wasn't sure of the changes of their survival. Sure the AKUMA were fewer than before, just about fifteen more. But she can't really fight while carrying someone.

That's when Lavi came and saved the day.

With a hammer which was as big as a house, the orange-head exorcist destroyed 7 of them. Lenalee smiled with relief, and use her 'Enbu: Kirikaze to take care of the rest.

She landed on the ground with Allen in her hands safely. Lavi did the same beside her.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the soon-to-be bookman.

"I don't know, he just acting strangely today." Lenalee laid her beloved comrade on the stone street. Allen was definitely not healthy. His body soaked with cold sweat. His face was pale, yet it turned red, and his breathing was random. Lenalee placed a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up," said her without surprise.

"Let's bring him to one of these houses. It's maybe empty, but at least it got a bed or two," said Lavi worriedly. Lenalee agreed, and the rabbit carried Allen to a house (glad to see that the houses here still got their door) while she waited for Kanda and Cross to finished their business and came, and then she showed them where Allen and Lavi were.

* * *

When Cross, Kanda, and Lenalee entered the room where Lavi took Allen to, the orange head has done what's to be done. He lit an oil-based lamp on the bedside table, (as the house didn't have any electric lamps.) and placed Allen on a comfortable bed. Although the wooden house was ownerless, strangely enough, it was clean as the owner has just left yesterday.

Allen slept restlessly. He kept moaned and whimpered while the fever burning him from the inside. Lavi has striped his exorcist coat and dried his body, but cold sweat kept gushing out his skin.

"What's wrong with the bean sprout anyway?" said Kanda with an irritated tone. He had realized that something was wrong, but he didn't expect this.

"He has a fever, obviously," answered Lavi, "But I can't give him the first aid without any water."

"There is a small river outside the village," Cross walked out the door. "But don't expect me to bring anything for this useless apprentice. I just go for a walk and some smoking." Then he went out the house.

Lavi stood up, "I'll get the water, then. Lenalee, take care of Allen here," he turned out to Kanda, "Wanna come, Yuu-chan?"

"No thanks."

"Ok, then. I'll see you later!" with a wooden basin from the kitchen, he went out.

Lenalee stood up from the place she was sitting. "I'll search for some medicine. There should be some in here. I can't just sit here doing nothing, right?" she forced a smile before walked to the outside room.

* * *

Kanda was left in the room with nothing to do. He was just about to go out, maybe to help Lenalee or something like a walk, when he heard Allen's whimpering.

"Don't… go…"

The silky-haired samurai stopped in his track and turned around to see whether if the damned bean sprout has already woken, however, he hasn't.

"Please… Don't…leave me.."

Kanda raised his eyebrow. _Don't tell me that this bean sprout can see me with his eyes closed.. _Then the truth strokes him. _Of course he can't. He is just dreaming._

Allen began to trashing in his restless sleep. Apparently his dream was a nightmare one.

"Please… don't! Don't leave me… alone…"

Kanda grabbed Allen's body in time before he fell out from the bed, and the Mugen's wielder was forced to hold the bean sprout body as his trashing became wilder. Even he managed to kick Kanda's chest twice. _How in the earth he could be so powerful in his sleep, damned you, little bean sprout! _Kanda cursed in his mind. As he insisted to push Allen's body to the bed, the youngest exorcist started losing his strength. After a few more thrashing and whimpers, he finally calmed down, with his body once again soaked in his own cold sweat. However, the nightmare hadn't over. Kanda must admit that he was surprised to see some tears flowed out the white haired boy's closed eyes, and then he heard Allen whispered a name he didn't recognize.

"…Mana…"

* * *

Chapter 2: Fearful Fever, end.

* * *

Sorry it was even shorter than before. I was planning to make and upload this after my real-life bussiness is over. However, the reviews really boosted my spirit. Thank you a lot, again.

Praises or flames, or even just a line to encourage to continue this story, or maybe stop it, or if you have some ideas for this story, I'll accept it as long as it's reasonable.

For even just read this story,

Thx.


	3. Cooking Kanda

Reviews reply: Thank you very much more than before. The amount are doubled, I nearly can't believe it.

-Feysera- I will. Keep reviewing! I'll enter that snece to the next chapter, promise.

-Data Anomally- Nice to meet you...

-Moon'sEclipse- I love your review too. Sorry for my late update. You won't believe the reason, it's too ridiculous.

-Dillinger910- Great idea, but I won't tell the pairing now, it's just too much more spoiler if I do so.

-orenji- It did! Well, not so satisfying, but I think it could be called a sucess. Thanks to your hope. I wish you enjoy this chapter, too.

-God of Laundry Basket- Suspicious, huh? Well, just wait, then. Thank you for your long review, it really helps. And for the advice and support, too. As for Kanda, you'll have to wait till next chapter, my apologize.

-Jasaiya Hawkins- Yes, I do. And no, I don't feel like offended, really. I'm trully graceful of your advice. Sorry for your inconvenience of my terrible grammar. Thank you so much for your review.

-addenza- O.K. Your wish is my command. I like your review, too.

-Akky-chan- Really? Thanks, a lot. Well, just keep reading. I'm neither a yaoi lover nor hater, so just be patient about that, sorry. I just don't want to ruin the fun with spoiler (as I am not a pro about romance scene too) But you can PM me if you curious about pairings and promise to not make it public info. Thank you for your review!

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

* * *

Chapter 3: Cooking Kanda

* * *

Young Allen Walker was walking with his beloved foster father beside him. With his new red warm winter coat, the brown haired little boy didn't feel any cold. He was happy. Happy to be with the traveling pierrot who had adopted him. His original parents were matter no more, since he didn't really remember them. However, he didn't hate them although they had thrown him out of his original home. Mana taught him not to hate his own parents. "Just look at the bright side," he once said. Young Allen didn't really understand it at that time. But as he thought it over and over, he began to catch the meaning. Because of them, he could meet Mana. He could go traveling around the world with him; he could walk together with him.

So deep the young kid was in his thought, he didn't see a small rock in front of his right small boot. Eventually he tripped and fell on the brick road. Like most children at his age, he cried at the little pain at his knee. He cried and cried, waiting hopelessly for his foster father to calm him down, and tell him that he would be alright, maybe rest a little bit. They had been walking for quite a long way.

But instead, no hand was there to help him to get up. Only silence was in the air. Allen collected his courage to look up.

"Get up," said his foster father.

Mana was standing still and looking down to his face. His expression was unreadable. Allen raised his small hand, trying to reaching the man. He tried to speak, but no voice he made. _Help me to stand up, Mana.. I'm so tired.._

But the man still stood still. Looking at him.

_Mana.. do you.. Do you not want me to rest? Do you not allow me to rest? Just a little bit?_

Still no move from his foster father. Allen sighed while holding another tear that were starting to leaked his eyes.

…_okay, if that's what you want from me. Then, help me to stand up…. So I can walk again…_

And finally the man lowered his body to Allen's height. He raised his own hand to reached Allen's and helped the kid to stand up so their faces were in the same height.

"Allen," he spoke gently, "Promise me one thing. Don't ever stop walking until the end of the road of your life."

Allen nodded, and the man stood up. And so the Walkers walked again.

* * *

"Uhm… I'm tired..." muttered the white haired Walker in his sleep. Lenalee sighed and putted a wet cloth on Allen's forehead. Apparently Cross' information was correct and Lavi had back with a basin full of cold fresh water from the river. Cross himself hadn't back from his walk. Kanda was out in the kitchen to make them some food. Fortunately there were some food stocks in the kitchen. Although they were kinda felt guilty to use them without the permission from the rightful owner, but it couldn't be helped. They were hungry and without any finder, there's no other way the team could gain any food. Sure there were small forest outside the village, but it's too risky to go alone in the middle of that night and they couldn't leave Allen, too.

"How is him?" asked Lavi. The future bookman was obviously worried. Despite of the carefree nature he usually shows, inside he actually cares a lot about his comrades.

"Still no changes. I wonder if he'll be alright…" answered Lenalee with a sad face. After all, no one beats Lenalee's caress for her friends, especially for her fellow exorcists.

The orange-head placed a hand on her right shoulder gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will. You should go get some rest, too. Bet he won't be pleased if you're the one who become sick when he wake up."

The Chinese girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Lavi. But, um.." She looked kinda embarrassed to continue her sentence.

"Yes, what is it? You can tell me everything, you know."

Lenalee blushed a little bit when her stomach growled, "Actually, I'm kinda hungry…"

Lavi was about to laugh when his own stomach did the same thing. "Me too…" he admitted. "Wonder if Yuu-chan has finished his cooking things. Wait a minute; can he cook in the first place?"

Lenalee chuckled, "How should I know? You're the one who made him did so."

"Better check on him, Lenalee. I doubt that Yuu-chan knows other kind of food beside his beloved Soba."

The unruly-haired girl must really force herself not to laugh. Lavi surely did a good job to melt down the thick sorrow air in that room. "Okay, I'll be on it. I leave Allen to you, ok?" said her before left the room.

Lavi grinned a bit before changing the cloth on the white-haired exorcists' forehead which was starting to get warm.

* * *

Lavi's hunch was wrong. Kanda didn't make soba; he made tempura, or whatever the black, smoky, crispy shrimps could be called. It looked like he had tried as hard as he could, though. The once-clean simple wooden kitchen almost couldn't be recognized anymore. Black fog.. err… smoke from the traditional stone stove filled the air. And there was the mighty Yuu Kanda standing in front of it, wearing a long, soft pink apron which prevented his exorcist uniform from being stained with that thick, black, err…liquid.. or maybe oil? His expression was priceless.

Lenalee was completely speechless at the view. She forced herself not to chuckle, or even worse, laughed. Sure, usually Kanda would go easy with his childhood friend, as he and Lenalee were in the Black Order since they were kids, but it would be better not to take the risky bet. _I treasure my life more than Lavi does, after all,_ she thought. "Honestly, Kanda, you could just ask for help rather than… well…"

"…"

"Well, what did you make, Kanda?" Lenalee aborted her last sentence and said a new one.

"Tempura."

"Oh," the girl tried to recognize the black charcoals on the plate in Kanda's hand as tempura, as best as she could. However, it's a real futile. "Well, I guess you're done cooking. Then, I'll call Lavi over so we could eat that.. tempura together."

Unlike Lenalee, Lavi has enough courage to make open death wishes. In fact, he laughed out loud when he saw Kanda's 'masterpiece'.

"Wow, Yuu-chan has some real talent to be a pro chef! Maybe you could ask Jervy to teach you how to place a pan on a stove? Or maybe Komlin? I'm sure Komui will agree to lend it since he wouldn't want his sister to be poisoned the next time you have another mission with Lenalee which required some cooking?" chirped the hammer wielder.

"Just shut up and eat the food before I feed you Mugen!" growled the silky-haired exorcist while threw his apron into the stone stove.

"Eeeh? This is food? You sure Yuu didn't get it wrong with the charcoal from that stove? They're looked tastier than this 'thing', actually."

But before this 'Yuu-chan' could reply, an explosion was heard from the outside. Without any command they run outside, while the tempura was practically forgotten immediately.

* * *

"What in the world…" Lavi gasped with disbelief, when the future bookman looked at th sky, which was little could be seen between the wave of AKUMA. But they weren't targeting the exorcists. They were surrounding something at the heart of the village.

Unfortunately, one of the gigantic weapons saw the trio. With its terrible voice, it shouted, "I found the exorcist!"

"Who cares?" answered the other, "They're not our target! Better finish this one first, or she would…. GYAHH…!" The poor AKUMA couldn't finish its sentence as one of Kanda's hell insect cut it in two. Then the samurai exorcist himself landed on the spot where the AKUMA was standing. A second later, his two comrades landed beside him.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Lenalee destroyed a row of AKUMA with her invoked Dark Boots. But the AKUMAs were still far from few. They were filling the starry night sky.

"Oh no, Allen kun! I'll be back, guys," said the dark green haired girl in hurry.

"Be careful, or Komui will kill us later!" added Lavi with his trademark grin, made Lenalee chuckle a bit before dashing through the night air with her Otokaze.

* * *

"Nigentou!" Kanda eliminated swarms of level 1s in one attack. "Oi, stupid rabbit! Get out of the way, Kaichuu Ichigen!"

Lavi was forced to dive to save his neck from the sharp side of Mugen. His face was paler than the AKUMA's. The next second, he jumped as high as he can when Kanda launched his next attack to the living weapons below where the orange haired rabbit was standing.

"Woa.. Yuu chan! Maybe you want to competiting with Allen to end my wonderful life?" commented Lavi before he made his next dive below another swing of Mugen, which was supposed to hit a level 2 behind him. In fact, it made a critical hit. However, more of them were coming to the centre of the village, even Kanda with his sharp eyes couldn't even take a glimpse of what's in there.

"Whoa, play time's over. Oozuchi kodzuchi, grow, grow, grow…" chanted Lavi while his Nyoibo were getting bigger and bigger, bigger than the house which he was standing on.

"Che, where is the general when we need him.." muttered Kanda while joining the chaos of battle. That general was really unpredictable. Who knows if he has run away and was enjoying his life in a nightclub or a pub in faraway place out there…

* * *

Lenalee almost screamed when she saw the house was already surrounded by AKUMA from the front, back, left, right, and above sides, to the point that the house itself could hardly been seen.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Lenalee was in her fully concentrating mode at that time. She certainly didn't want her attack to blow up the house accidentally. After an successful attempt to sweep the mechanical balloon away from a side of the house, she broke through a window, directly to the living room. It wasn't as bad as she expected. The AKUMAs haven't got their bullets inside the house, which was strange as well. Didn't want to waste any time, she ran to the bedroom.

Allen hadn't regained his consciousness. It seemed that his condition hadn't change; he's still sleeping like a feverish baby. The Chinese exorcist was just about let out a sigh of relief when some heavy light began to flash outside. Fortunately she wasn't stupid to not recognize the situation, and the trap which their enemies had set. The AKUMAs were going to blow up the house with whatever and whoever inside it.

"Otokaze!" shouted the Dark Boot's user while moving as fast as she could; covered Allen's shirtless torso by threw his exorcist uniform, then dashed out the house through a window while grabbing her comrade and holding him as tight as she could in time, 5 nanosecond before the wooden house exploded like a big bang behind them.

The impact automatically threw them to the air like a metal ball from its cannon. Although Lenalee was trying her best to held her comrade, the explosion still separated them.

"Allen kun!" cried Lenalee while Allen's shirt was slipping from her hand. A second later, both of them hit another house. Unfortunately, Lenalee hit her head on a wall and was knocked out from her consciousness.

* * *

In the other hand, the impact waked up Allen. His vision was still blurry and his head was still aching, yet he still tried his best to study the chaos around him. Finally, he shut his eyes for a moment of thought.

_So.._

_It's just the same…_

…_as I thought…_

…_as you wish…_

…_I don't deserve a rest._

He quickly swept some tears form his eyes. And with a full confidence like always, the white haired exorcist opened his grey eyes and undo the buckle of his left hand, revealing a very terrible deformed red hand with some black nails below. Facing the massive amount of AKUMAs above him, he drew a long breath before chanting the code to active his weapon.

_Because I am just simply a weapon._

"Innocence, invoke!"

* * *

"Judgment, reloaded."

Lavi almost jumped in joy when a single shiny gun shot eliminated some swarms of AKUMAs, enough for them to see what the AKUMA were interested in. A black box, not big and not small, lay on the centre of the village square. Looked normal? No. The problem was, the box was shaking on its own, too bad that Kanda wasn't close enough to reach it before the mechanical balloons covered it up, again.

"General Cross!" cried Lavi when the bullet missed his spiky hair by some cm from behind. "Where have you been?"

"Not need for you rats to know. Where's that brat? And the young chick?" answered the half masked general calmly.

Kanda growled silently before answered it, "If the… 'Chick' you're talking is Lenalee, she's gone back to the house..," Another explosion from the direction of the house interrupted his talk, along with several light bullets which could be seen. "And that must be the bean sprout brat you're searching just now."

"Gouka kaijin: Hi ban!" Lavi made a whirlfire with his nyoibo and penetrated another swarm of AKUMA. "Yuu chan, I think we nearly reach our target!"

"Target? It's that the innocence?" questioned Cross.

Lavi answered the question while Kanda released his stress by slicing some AKUMA behind, "You bet, sir. We haven't sure, but for now, the black box below there is our target."

"…"

"General?"asked Lavi curiously. It's indeed extremely rare to see the red head general thinking seriously like this.

"…Is it...," But Cross aborted his last sentence and changed it with a new one. "Very well then, that should be our priority by now. Make me a way, rats."

Lavi and Kanda didn't waste any time to jumped out of Cross' range of attack while the general shot out some bullets, causing explosions here and there like a firework party.

"..He's scarier than Allen.." murmured the future bookman. Kanda nodded in agreement. In just a round of attack, no AKUMA that hide their view from the black box. No one. Then the trio jumped to the wooden black cube. It was still shaking.

"Open it," commanded Cross.

Kanda sliced the top side, carefully and thin enough to not damaged whatever was inside. Cross stepped back to keep a distance. Much to their surprise, the box exploded, and some thick, black-purple smoke gushing out, filling the air. No remains of the box could be seen. Obviously to them now, it was just a trap. Suddenly Kanda, who was the closest to the box, went limp.

* * *

"The.. the gas is poisonous..Yuu chan!" Lavi caught Kanda's body before he hit the brick ground, and joined Cross in a rooftop. However, the orange head had swallow some gas too. He felt his body lose some strength. Cross watched them; his expression was same as ever.

"Thank God… Yuu chan is safe.." said Lavi who was quite out of breath. Kanda was still unconscious; however, it seemed that he was only temporarily asleep.

Cross was still thinking when a small, golden thing hit his shoulder. Timcanpy was acting strangely; it made some wild dance in the air. Lavi assumed it must be some code whose its master could understand. True enough, he saw Cross' eye widened a little. "What the…" he murmured.

* * *

On the vestige of the exploded house, Allen could barely stand, yet he still tried. Wounds and scar were all over his body. A few old wounds were opened, yet his cursed eye still activating. Along the other eye, they're kept their gaze to a form in front of him, surrounded by AKUMAs. Lenalee was still unconsciously sat by the wall; some blood was still gushing out her head.

"Why are you here…?" asked Allen with a hoarse voice to the familiar spiky haired girl who was standing while smiling in front of him. She pointed her umbrella toward Allen, and said maliciously, "Play time is over, catch him." And the AKUMAs quickly moved by her command.

The last view that Allen saw was the inhumanly smirk of the Noah, Rhode.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cooking Kanda, end

* * *

That's the chapter 3. I'm happy it's longer than before. (although it's just a bit longer and didn't make much diference)

PS: I don't know if Kanda really can't cook or he actually can, forgive me.

Praises or flames, or maybe just some sudden idea to develop the story, I'll appraciate it as long as it's reasonable.

Or maybe you have a request of another story, questions, or something, just PM me or you can write it bluntly in your review.

Last words, Happy New Year 2008!

For just reading this story till this point,

Thx.


End file.
